Maid of love
by Milkuwoo
Summary: Can you tell my titles are getting WORSE? Three maids, three masters and three fiances And so are my summary's


What is this shit...This bunny didn't make sense...and Austria/Hungary was the only one without a happy ending. O3O Does that say something about me? This fic really doesn't make sense. AT ALL. and look! Straight pairings! Hetalia doesn't belong to moi.

* * *

Once upon a time there were three young maids. The oldest, a beautiful young woman with the name of Elizabeta Hedervary. She was the personal maid of one of the master's of the mansion, Roderich Edelstein . She had long brown hair with flower clips pinning strands back and green eyes. She was like the older sister of the other two maids.

The second oldest maid was a grumpy adorable Italian that really didn't like being a maid for his master at all. His name is Lovino Vargas. He was the personal maid of the oldest master of the house, Gilbert Beilschmidt. He has brown hair with a strange curl on the top of his head and hazel eyes. He was the older blood related brother to the youngest maid.

The youngest and the most cheerful maid was Feliciano Vargas. He loved his job, even more since he got to cook for everyone in the house. Like his brother, He also had brown hair except it was a bit lighter and he also had a curl but it stuck out in the side of his head and light brown eyes. He was the personal maid to the youngest in the house, Ludwig Beilschmidt the younger brother of Gilbert. And apparently Ludwig was "Husband" to Roderich.

The three maids had good lives with the three German masters. They were well fed, healthy and so much in love with their own masters. However there was one problem. They couldn't confess their love to their masters. Well it was another problem for Romano who was too stubborn to admit his love for Gilbert.

The problem was that the masters were already engaged to daughters from different rich families.

Roderich was engaged with Lili Zwingili, younger sister of his business Swiss partner Vash Zwingili. The two needed each other but wouldn't ask the other for help since a fight between them tore their friendship and business apart. Lili was made to keep the peace between the two businesses. Even though Vash really didn't want to give his precious little sister up to Roderich.

Gilbert was engaged to Katyusha Braginiski. In all honesty both Romano and Gilbert didn't even want them to be engaged. Romano because of his OBVIOUS infatuation with Gilbert and Gilbert because he was scared shitless of her brother. Ivan Braginiski, Russian mafia leader and a great business ally for the German house. Gilbert just had to make sure he doesn't hurt Katyusha in ANY way or form.

Ludwig was engaged to the peppy Belgium woman, Bella De Smet. He was engaged with her because her brother and Ludwig both profited from being connected by someone. An excuse for business.

The maids were heartbroken to say the least that their loved masters were marrying others. However even though they were engaged, the fiancés of their masters really didn't want to get married with the German speakers.

Lili really didn't want to get married…well okay she did but she didn't love anyone yet. She was kinda of sad that she had to marry Roderich, even though he was a good man that would probably take good take of her but she seen the way Elizabeta looked at Roderich and she didn't want to get in the way of her love for Roderich. However there wasn't much she could do to get out of the marriage.

Katyusha, the shy big breasted girl had a secret love for her younger brother's enemy's younger brother. Matthew Williams. The shy Canadian that never seemed to get noticed by anyone. She met him when she was sent on a mission to spy and seduce Alfred F. Jones, her brother's enemy. However she was so scared that she backed out and almost got caught by one of Alfred's men. Matthew saved her from getting killed on the spot by saying that she was his new lover. It was love at first sight for the two of them, however their family problems got in the way of their love. A common day Romeo and Juliet.

Bella was also in love with someone else. Antonio Carriedo. The Spanish man that was part of a business she used to work at. He was basically her boss and since he brother hated him there was no way she could tell him that she didn't want to marry Ludwig because she wanted Antonio. Her brother wanted her quit her job because he really hated the Spanish man. Antonio didn't want Bella to leave and offered her shelter at his house so she could continue working for him. The first few nights she kept to herself and then after a night of what seemed like a romantic night, she told Antonio her feelings. He returned them and after a night of love making she returned to her shared house with her brother to tell him the news.

He disapproved greatly and kept Bella under constant watch. Antonio and she have not seen each other after that night. She kept up her front though. She also wanted to play match maker with Ludwig's maid and him. They were so perfect together!

Elizabeta sighed as she made her way up to Roderich's personal music room to serve him breakfast since he hadn't come down to eat with the Beilschmidt brothers. She smiled when she heard the beautiful melody come from the room. She silently opened the door to not disturb her master and quietly entered the room.

Roderich sat there, fingers dancing across the keys and making the music come out with great emotion. She quietly sat the tray of food near him so he could eat when he was done. She bowed slightly and was about to leave before a voice called out to her.

"Elizabeta." Roderich called, eyes straying from the piano to her form. She blushed at the intense look she received.

"Could you please stay here for a bit please?" He asked gently. "It seemed your presence gives me an inspiration to write something new."

Elizabeta nodded and sat down near Roderich, who continued with a small smile on his face. _I love you._ The single thought was played through the piano, however both people in the room where shocked to hear it. Roderich and Elizabeta blushed and Roderich faltered on the piano.

"E-Elizabeta… "Roderich whispered out, fingers hovering above the keys. "If the business didn't decline...if I didn't have to have Vash's help, I would have married you." He confessed, looking at the shocked Hungarian woman.

Elizabeta's eyes watered and she stood up. Roderich looked at her with pain ridden eyes. She bit her lip and quickly pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and left the room with a polite excuse. Roderich sat there shocked. He sighed as he pressed a key. The sound was dull and held no beauty within.

Romano mumbled quick curses in Italian as he scrubbed a rather tough dish that had a food that didn't want to come off AT ALL. He scrubbed harder and water and soap splashed his maid uniform. He scowled when he felt the water seep through his dress. Which he hated. HE WAS A MAN DAMMIT.

He growled again and dropped the dish back in the damn sink. Let Feliciano handle the damn dish. He sighed as he wiped his hands on a rag and turned only to crash into a hard muscular chest. He cried out in pain and backed up against the sink and glared at the person with teary eyes.

He blushed at the concerned smirk that was on his master's face. "You alright, Lovi?" Gilbert asked, grabbing Lovino's face in his hands to check to see if he did any damage to his face.

Lovino blushed a darker shade and pulled his face away from Gilbert's touch. "O-of course you damn bastard!" He pouted as he tried to move away from Gilbert's body. Gilbert smirked at him.

"Lovino~"Gilbert pointed a finger to his lips. "How do you say it? Uh… Besso?" Lovino had to give him credit for remembering.

He huffed and lifted up on his tip toes. Gilbert bent down so the Italian wouldn't have to strain himself. Lovino wrapped his arms around Gilbert's neck and Gilbert lifted Lovino onto the edge of the sink, him in between Lovino's legs. The two parted for much needed air, their foreheads touching.

Gilbert smirked at the flushed face in front of him. "You know what? Screw being engaged to the big boobed chick." He pecked Lovino's lips again. "I can break the engagement and hopefully Ivan won't shoot me." Lovino laughed and smacked Gilbert playfully on the head.

A week later Gilbert's engagement was broken with Katyusha and also his middlefinger but that was nothing because the Russian mafia wasn't against them and still allied with them.

Katyusha told her brother about her relationship with Matthew and even though Ivan punched Matthew in the face he accepted their relationship as long as long as his sister was happy. The two married the week following. Fortunately or unfortunately, Ivan and Alfred had to make a alliance since members from their groups married.

Feliciano wiped down the floor his dress on the chair near him so all he was in was his boxers. He scrubbed down the floor until it SPARKLED. Like a diamond…not a vampire.

He smiled happily when he finished the floor and wiped his brow. Cleaning floors was hard work! He must get something to eat now!

He got up to go make some pasta for himself and maybe his brother if he was hungry but the buzzer interrupted. He pouted as he went to the door still in his boxers.

He answered to the door and was quickly enveloped in a big bear hug. He squeaked in surprise at the blonde woman who hugged him.

"Finally! I get to get out of the house of my cursed brother!" The woman cried out happily. Feliciano smiled happily as he recognized the woman.

"Bella! Hi! I was about to make food!~" He told her. Bella smiled at him with a motherly smile. She walked inside the mansion followed by her taller brother.

"Oh! Do you need any help Feli?" She asked, looking at him hopefully. Feliciano might not be the smartest of people but he got the hint.

"Yep! Especially since it's cooking for more than four people!" He cried out, throwing his arms up. "Elizabeta and Lovino are busy cleaning too!"

Bella smiled and the two of them went to the kitchen to start cooking, leaving Bella's brother alone. He sighed irritated taking out his pipe and going outside to smoke.

Bella sighed tiredly once they got into the kitchen."He is such a drag! This is the only time he lets me out of the house now!" Bella complained, watching Feliciano take out all the necessary ingredients to make a large dinner. "He thinks that I'm going to finally accept my engagement with Ludwig."

Feliciano froze in his preparations. Bella instantly recognized it and smiled slyly at him. "Don't worry about that Feli~Ludwig is yours! I have Antonio!" She told him happily crossing her arms. He smiled gratefully at her and started cooking the ingredients for pasta and some German dishes.

It took about an hour with the help of Bella and dinner was ready. Feliciano in the hour just put his apron over his boxers. Bella smiled at him again.

"Stop trying to seduce him~" She teased the young Italian. Feliciano blushed when he called everyone for dinner.

The dinner was a tad awkward. Elizabeta was slightly ignoring her master and Roderich seemed pained by that. Gilbert and Lovino were trying to ignore the accusing stare they received from Ludwig and Jonathon made sure to keep Bella by Ludwig.

Feliciano served the dinner himself and then quickly dug in once he set everything up. Ludwig sighed as he wiped Feliciano's face off with a napkin.

"Your making such a mess around you, Feliciano." Ludwig scolded, Feliciano blushed at the contact and even more once he saw Bella's thumbs up.

Dinner ran somewhat smoothly, Feliciano purposely making a mess on himself so Ludwig could continue to clean him up. Bella and Jonathon stayed the night in separate guest rooms. Feliciano snuck into Bella's room and stopped dead in the room.

There was no one in there. Except a note: _Dear Whoever finds this note,_ _I finally left as you can see. You probably know who I went to and Jonathon and Ludwig, Please forgive me for ruining your business plans but I need to be with Antonio. I'm not coming back to be married with Ludwig. He deserves to be with someone who actually loves him and cares for him like I do with Antonio. _

_Adios~ Bella-soon to be- Carriedo!_

Feliciano stared at the note before a cough interrupted. He squeaked in surprise and turned around guiltily at the blonde haired man in the door way.

"L-Ludwig!" Feliciano squeaked out. " Umm…What are you doing up? Don't you have a meeting in the morning?"

Ludwig sighed and went over to him and took the note from him. "So she left to be with her loved one?" He wondered aloud. He let a small smile come on his face. "That's good."

Feliciano looked at the German in shock. "What? You knew about Antonio?" He questioned. Ludwig looked at him with a smile on his face. Feliciano smiled back. "Does that mean I have a chance now of having you love me Ludwig?"

Ludwig blushed a deep red and went over to the shorter Italian. He looked Feliciano in the eye. "Who said I didn't love you already?" He asked. Feliciano smiled wider and jumped into Ludwig's arms.

The two did what Feliciano always wanted to do. Have a romantic kiss under the light of the moon.


End file.
